


Sandwich

by CalicoCorgi



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Feral, Fingering, First time anal, M/M, Multi, No Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, Slight fluff, Spit Roast, Squirting, Threesome, heat - Freeform, male ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCorgi/pseuds/CalicoCorgi
Summary: When the Warrior of Light goes into Heat, it can be rough on your hundred+ year old partner to come up with ways to please you. He thinks he has the best idea of them all- a special sandwich...but did he bite off more than he can chew??
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, crystal exarch/G’raha Tia
Kudos: 13





	Sandwich

The Warrior of Light was coming into heat! The Exarch was very familiar with her cycle, as they’ve been an official couple now for almost three years. He would wed her, when her warrior duties allowed. Every year G’raha wanted to outdo the last and make her feel amazing. This year he may not ever be able to beat his idea. 

The Exarch knocked shyly on his Warriors personal quarters door. She wasn’t one to usually use them, much preferring his own chambers, but G’raha knew this was still a sensitive time for her. 

“Leora?” He called gently. “I just came to see if you where..hungry?” He started to stammer. Gods he was so bad at hiding anything from her. 

A small creak in the door, gave way to a pair of lavender eyes. Her pupils were slits, as she looked up to the source of the noise. “Raha?” Leora said in a small voice. It looked as if she was fidgeting, and she had a crimson blush to her cheeks. 

“Yes..Leora, I thought maybe you’d be hungry? I’ve prepared a special treat to help with your..predicament.” He was careful with his wording because even though it was a natural thing, Leora was very shy about it before, and afterwards.

She opened the door a bit more, and a flood of pheromones hit the Exarch like a punch in the face. He gripped hard on his staff trying to remain composed, but his tail and ears gave any of that away. 

Leora rushed out of the room and gave him a giant hug, planting kisses all over his face that gave way to a bite on his ear. “You said something... about food?” She said between kisses. 

“Ahaha...yes. A special sandwich as it where. Come with me, I’ve laid it out in my quarters, I know you like privacy during this time.” G’raha said while rubbing his bitten ear. 

He guided her towards the gates of the Crystal Tower, her tail swishing back and forth. She knew the way almost instantly, but during this time she was in a fevered frenzy and didn’t notice much of her surroundings. 

When the pair had made it past the Ocular and at the door to his personal chambers, The Exarch could barely stand it anymore. Her pheromones were intoxicating to him, and he was getting heavy headed. He tried his best to keep focus because he wanted to make sure Leora was okay with his surprise. 

The Exarch opened his door, and Leora gasped. Sitting on his bed was G’raha Tia, from the Source! She looked at the Exarch who sheepishly grinned, and back at G’raha who laughed so hard he fell backwards on the bed. 

“Oh man, your face is priceless” G’raha told her. “You really were right Exarch, I’m glad this plan of yours worked!” 

“Plan?” She was too taken a back to even care. Before her were two of the same person, hundreds of years apart, but here regardless...and both..her loves. 

While she had met Source G’raha a number of times since his awakening, she had never even explored the idea of something like this. He seemed more of an old friend than anything else. Yet in this moment the Exarch climbed onto his bed next to G’raha Tia and it was enough to send a very visible shiver down her body. 

The two men patted the middle spot for her to join them. She looked at the Exarch, and he nodded and smiled. “Come now Leora, don’t keep our guest waiting” she sat down on the bed and her world began to spin. 

“There now, how’s this?” It was Exarch’s turn to cover her in kisses, making sure she was okay with the idea. She nodded and Source G’raha joined in. Two pairs of plush lips planting kisses all over her neck and shoulders, ever so gently turning into nips. 

They moved almost in unison, as the two of them undid her top. The Exarch, having more experience with her garments of choice, won that round, and was rewarded with a moan that escaped Leora’s lips. G’raha continued his kisses, teasing her collar bone, and working his way down towards her breasts. Leora let out a shiver, as her body betrayed her. She was loosing all control. Every touch was doubled. She fell back on the bed defeated, and at their mercy. 

“Did we slay the great Warrior of Light?” Source G’raha said with a laugh. Even his laugh was the same. “We haven’t even began yet. Here I bet she’ll feel a lot better without these.” 

The two of them undid her shorts, exposing her panties. Exarch slid a finger to her lips, tracing her damp opening, and her whole body shivered in anticipation. She had never wanted something more. 

“My dear Warrior, you’re shaking. Let me help you.” The Exarch removed her soaked panties. 

Leora lost all control and gave way to her feral instincts. She grabbed a hold of both her loves heads and shoved them between her thighs. She began panting heavily, as they set to work. 

G’raha looked up and licked his lips “Warrior of Light? More like Warrior of Thigh-mmph” she clenched her thighs and forced him back to his duty. 

The two men worked in unison their tongues lapping up every drip of her wetness. When they’d hit her clit her whole body would shiver and her thighs would tense drawing them closer. 

The Exarch, always first to initiate something new, started to trace his fingers along her opening. He gently inserted two, knowing her preferences, and got a reward of a loan moan. 

“More...you too G’raha.” She panted. The younger Miqo’te didn’t need any other encouragement, he followed the Exarch’s lead and inserted two fingers. 

The Exarch’s crystal fingers, and G’raha’s fleshed filled her with a new ecstasy. Different textures and pressures felt their ways all through the walls of her insides. It was enough to make jolts of pleasure run all through her. 

“Ah...gonna..can’t...hah..” Leora’s legs were trembling, and she cupped her mouth with her hands as she came. She squirted warm liquid, as her body gave way. 

“That’s something you’ve never done before” The Exarch purred, seemingly pleased with their performance so far. Leora lay panting, as The Exarch scooped her up into his lap. G’raha Tia kissed her on her forehead, his ears flicked in admiration. 

Leora was sitting in the Exarch’s lap, with G’raha next to her. She could feel the hard on, that the Exarch had growing. She instinctively started rocking back and forth, and her arm went to G’raha’s cock beside her. 

“You two are sure worked up..after that performance I’m not surprised. Let’s see what you can do with these then.” She squeezed G’raha’s cock, and dipped ever so slightly on the Exarch’s tip, they both gasped in unison. 

Leora laid on her hands and knees, with her tail flicking in anticipation. “Don’t keep me waiting, I was promised a sandwich after all. Pick a side and let’s get to it.” 

The two didn’t need anymore coaxing, G’raha Tia took her rear, and the Exarch gently patted her head getting his position ready. 

G’raha being impatient, started to trace the entrance of her lips with the tip of his cock. Leora was still soaking wet, and his dick was throbbing and wanting. The Exarch being more reserved cherished the moment, but even so his cock was dripping as he held it over Leora’s face. 

At the same moment both of them entered her at the same time. The feeling was something she’d never forget. G’raha spread her ass checks to get a better view, and fully entered her. She wanted to gasp, but she had the Exarch’s cock in her mouth so instead she sucked hard and to the rhythm. 

The Exarch grabbed her ears and fucked her mouth slowly at first, but eventually matching the pounding rhythm of G’raha. Leora looked up at her lover in pure bliss. Every pound could be felt throughout her body. They were moving as one, because they were one. The thrusts grew longer, and faster and all three of their breaths grew ragged. 

“...Almost..there...hgnn..” The Exarch and G’raha let out one more thrust each and came at the same time. Leora swallowed the sweet liquid, a reward for a job well done. 

The three of them collapsed in a pile together, Leora in the middle. She was so full of happiness, her loves snuggled beside her. Once their breathing had calmed, she noticed laying on their chests, their hearts beat in unison. 

“You okay Leora? Did you enjoy it?” The Exarch and G’raha asked her while petting her ears and tail. 

“Mmm..I did. I am so so happy...” 

“...But..?” The Exarch picked up on something she was hiding. 

“Ever observant aren’t you?” She teased. “Ah I was just thinking how fun..it might be..to have you two .. play around..” she looked down in embarrassment. 

The Exarch and G’raha Tia looked at her, and then at each other, and back at her. 

“Us??” They both said. “We’re the same person though!” 

“Well...yeah. That’s why it’s so hot.” She laughed. “I can give you ideas, you know” she said with a crooked grin. 

“I’m down!” G’raha Tia said with a smile. “I’ll show you a good time old man.” 

“Old man?” The Exarch huffed and made a pouty face. “I’ll teach you your place.” He growled. 

“Hmmm maybe I don’t even need to give them ideas..” Leora though and giggled to herself. 

“On your knees then” The Exarch said with a fierceness Leora rarely saw. She was curious what they would do. 

The Exarch shoved his younger self down, on his stomach with his knees up. G’raha’s tail swished back and forth. 

“Do you know anything about anal?” The Exarch asked.

“Uhm..well..a finger or two, but - “ G’raha was cut off by cool liquid being pressed to his entrance. 

“Relax, I love this, so I know you will too.” The Exarch traced a fleshed finger along G’raha’s hole. Once the younger Miqo’te had relaxed he inserted a finger. G’raha gasped and grabbed the sheets. 

“Have you ever really done this?” Leora asked, laying down in front of G’raha . 

“No..but I’ve been curious..hah...and what better teacher...than myself..?” 

“Well only if you’re sure. But The Exarch is amazing, I would know since I taught him.” Leora beamed with pride and poked G’raha’s nose playfully. 

The Exarch grabbed his younger self’s cheek and spread it, while his finger explored more of his insides. It was so soft and warm, and G’raha was enjoying the feeling rocking back and forth to it. 

The Exarch slipped another finger in, and stretched just a little bit more. This was met with a moan, and G’raha arched his back. The two fingers found their way to a bump, that when touched sent shivers all throughout G’raha Tia. 

“What..what was that ..” he gasped. “It felt incredible..” 

“That is your G Spot. And not surprising it’s in the same spot as mine. Now relax and...” The Exarch applied pressure with his two fingers, and it sent waves through G’raha’s body. The older Miqo’te pressed down harder and rubbed back and forth. G’raha’s tail fluffed in startlement, and excitement. This new feeling flooded over him and he gasped at the pleasure his body was feeling. 

“Hey Gramps..hah..I wanna try this on you..” G’raha looked over his shoulder at his older self panting. The Exarch frowned, but slid his fingers out. 

“Call me Gramps one more time..” he was cut off by his younger self, who took The Exarch’s fingers and licked them clean. Then G’raha locked lips, while his hands fumbled below with his cock. He grabbed both their dicks, and rubbed them up against each other’s. 

“The exact same size, right down to the shape and all.” G’raha laid his older self down, and admired him. “You know, you really are something. To think... you could save two worlds. And her.” He gestured to Leora, who was still eagerly watching the performance. 

The Exarch blushed, still not used to any sort of compliments. “It’s not anything you wouldn’t have done, had you had the chance yourself. I only needed to do what had to be done.” 

“Aw don’t be all modest on me! Take pride in what you’ve accomplished. I hope I can live up to you..Er myself ..some day.” G’raha said. “But enough of this, I wanna try things! “ 

G’raha spread the Exarch’s legs open, and grabbed the bottle of liquid off the bed that had been used earlier. He stroked his cock with the liquid and placed the tip at his older selfs entrance. “You can take this, right Old Man?” G’raha chuckled. 

As the Exarch was about to reply, G’raha pushed the tip of his head inside him. He cradled the Exarch’s legs, and inched further inside him. G’raha’s cock twitched and throbbed as it eagerly explored. He slowly thrust back and forth biting his lips, while the Exarch panted and grabbed the bed sheets. 

“Ah..you’re filling me up so fast...it feels so good” The Exarch panted. “Harder please..” 

And so G’raha complied, and started thrusting harder, and further inside. He could feel he was hitting the same spot inside him, that the Exarch had hit. He started pounding, and the Exarch started stroking his cock. 

“I’m close..!” The Exarch huffed. 

“I know, I am too I can tell” G’raha panted. 

G’raha gave one final thrust, with all his hips, and they both came at the same time. Warm liquid both filled, and spilled from the Exarch. It was unimaginable bliss for the both of them. G’raha let his legs down, and fell crumpled beside his older self. 

Leora stretched and let out a happy chirp. “That certainly was a performance of the ages!” And winked at The Exarch, to whom immediately turned a bright red. 

The two ushered her to join and she curled up beside her loves. “I had a nice break but I’m ready now! Also I’m still hungry, I was promised food you know.” 

G’raha looked at the Exarch with his mouth wide open. “Ready..again?!” 

“She’s in heat, this will last about a week. What’s the matter, can’t keep up “Old Man”?” The Exarch shot back to his younger self. 

“Hehe, he’s very talented you know G’raha. I’m sure he can teach you his ways” Leora laughed and hugged the both of them. She looked forward to what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just my ramblings and hit you dribbles. I hope you enjoyed! I’m always trying to improve so if you like or dislike something let me me know! This is one of my fav tropes, so I had tons of fun with this :)


End file.
